


Another one bites the gauze

by TinyButWicked



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Roger is high, Wisdom Teeth, brian is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: Roger gets his wisdom teeth removed and is a little loopy.Brian has to live through it.





	Another one bites the gauze

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the dumbest thing I've ever written. Continuing on the Maylor train.  
> Enjoy!

It had started as confused giggles and uncoordinated grabby hands towards Brian at the dental practise. Right after Roger had returned to what seemed to be a half coherent state from his sedation, he had become very touchy feely and cuddly, looking for comfort from his boyfriend. Who was, of course, happy to deliver.  
Brian had known this might be coming, after hearing so many stories about people being very out of it after having their wisdom teeth removed. So having Roger silently mutter the words to ‘Itsy bitsy spider’ while petting Brian’s arm wasn’t exactly a shocker.

During the ride home Roger’s drugged, happy mood had shifted towards hysteric, with him crying about the dentist stealing his tongue and not being able to hold a proper funeral for his removed teeth.  
“They were a part of me Bri! And now they’re gone!”

Brian could have almost called it heartbreaking, if it weren’t for his boyfriends drunken slur and flailing hands.

 

Getting Roger inside their flat and onto the couch proved to be way more work than one might have thought considering his small frame and intoxicated state. But Brian was quick to learn that those things meant very little, when his boyfriend decided that it was at that moment when he needed to tell the whole neighbourhood how in love they were.  
“My Brimi is the best boyfriend ever! I’m gonna have his babies and you cannot stop me!” the blonde yelled, pointing at the flowerpot next to their front door. “No sir! You cannot!”  
“The pot won’t stop you. Basic human biology might” Brian muttered, but couldn’t help chuckling at his boyfriends dopey smile.  
“I’ll fight” Roger promised solemnly, staggering beside Brian.  
“I have no doubts about that” 

 

After two hours of cuddling on the couch, Brian was starting to think Roger might have gotten an overdose of something at the clinic. The blonde was switching between overly emotional monologues and staring into nothingness. Which in itself wasn’t all that worrying, after all his boyfriend was tripping on some pretty heavy drugs, but Brian wasn’t sure how long it was supposed to go on at this rate.  
After one particularly long silence the guitarist started to worry that his boyfriend might have choked on the gauze that was still in his mouth. He shuffled backwards, untangling himself from Roger’s arms a bit to take a look at the drowsy blonde. To his surprise, a pair of very bright blue eyes were staring back at him, wide from a revelation that had apparently been created in the drummers doped up brain in that moment.

“You alright there?”

“I could have done it myself” Roger whispered, earning a confused look from his boyfriend.

“Done what?”

“Removed my teeth. They teach you how to do that in dentist school. If i wasn’t a drummer i could have taken my own teeth.”  
Brian nodded slowly, inwardly letting out a sigh of relief; maybe Roger was coming down from it after all.

“And now that dentist couldn’t use them to frame me for murder” 

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t yet.

______________

 

“Brian?” 

The guitarist was shaken from his slumber by a small, fragile whisper. It took him a while to collect his thoughts, firstly trying to figure out at what point he had fallen asleep. Or how long had he been asleep? If it was night time, why was he on the couch instead of the bed?

“Brian?” A little louder, a bit more insistent this time around. 

Right. Roger. High as a kite, recovering fro a dentist's appointment.

“Yeah what’s up?” Brian brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, before looking at his boyfriend. The blonde looked positively wrecked; cheeks swollen, hair a big tangly mess and eyes slightly unfocused. The fact that made Brian jolt to complete awareness was the tears that were brimming in those bright blue eyes.

“Hurts” Roger whimpered, his lower lip trembling slightly.

So at least he wasn’t high anymore.

“Honey I know. It’ll be alright” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Roger’s forehead.

“We have some of those painkillers they gave from the clinic” Brian said, quickly glancing at the clock on their wall. Making sure enough time had passed. “Would you like one?”  
The drummer gave a small nod before hiding his face against Brian’s chest, leaving the guitarist laying very still for a confused moment.

“Love I can’t get the pills if you won’t let me go”

“In a minute”

“Roger..” Brian couldn’t bring himself to argue, just relaxed back against his boyfriend. They spent a moment in complete silence, with Brian slowly running his hand through Roger’s tangled hair.

“This feels like the worst hangover I’ve ever had” Brian could still hear the slight slurring in his boyfriend's speech, but by now he considered that it was propably rather because of the swelling than any medication.

“Well you were pretty drugged up, so i guess it’s a part of it” 

“It was just a mild sedation. I wasn’t that high”

“You told our flowerpot that you were going to have my babies”

There was another long silence.

“Well.. Yeah, but..”

“You wanted to have a proper funeral for your teeth” The words caused Roger to mutter something incomprehensible to Brian’s chest, making the older man laugh. “It’s fine, love. It happens to everyone I guess. You should know, you’re the dentist here”  
Roger tilted his head back a little, giving him a pout.

“I was never a dentist”

“I know. Because if you were, you could have removed the teeth yourself and then the dentist couldn’t use them to frame you for murder, right?”

The pillow that was thrown at Brian’s head once he escaped from the couch was quite solid proof that his boyfriend had slept off the drugs pretty well, and he would no longer have to listen to conspiracy theories about hedgehogs wanting to take over the world.

Thankfully, the cuddly mood remained through the night.


End file.
